Always Be My Baby
by Bunneh018
Summary: Say your goodbyes. They're all waiting for you. Your eyes haven't left mine though. I don't want to see you anymore. It hurts… Everyone is waiting for me to say something. I don't know what to say. 'Natsume? We'll see each other again.. Someday...'


Author's Note: This is a songfic. Just finished reading the latest chapter of Alice Academy (Ch. 122). Immediately thought of this song and said, "…Must. Write. Drabble…." This continues from the beginning of Ch. 121. I highly recommend reading the manga chapters (at least from 120. You can go farther back if necessary) before reading this. And while you're reading this, go on youtube and listen to David Cook's version of "Always Be My Baby" originally performed by Mariah Carey. Great song + great manga chapters = messed up fanfic. Enjoy my emotional upheaval.

Disclaimer: Gakuen Alice (Alice Academy) nor the song "Always Be My Baby" belong to me. Unfortunately… They belong to their original artists. G.A. Tachibana Higuchi and for this version of "Always Be My Baby" David Cook.

WARNING!!! Will be very very very emo/possibly corny. You have been warned.

Always Be My Baby

Song sang by David Cook

**"_We were as one babe. For a moment in time.  
And it seemed everlasting, that you would always be mine.  
_**

This warm hand that clings to me. I won't ever let go of this hand. I'll hold it close to me forever. I see it in your eyes too, you'll never let go. I don't want to give this hand of yours to anyone else. Let time stop. Keep this moment like this. Just like this.

**_Now you want to be free. So I'm letting you fly.  
Cause I know in my heart babe, our love will never die, nooooo._**

Leaving…with your mother? With that woman? You say you want to support her. That she needs you. But what about me? I need you too. I promised you that I would never leave your side. Where does this leave me? Mikan… What happens now?

**_You'll always be a part of me, I'm a part of you indefinitely.  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby._**

You cling to my hand, crying…sobbing…saying that you're sorry. Say something. Say anything. But don't say that you're sorry. I don't know what to say. What should I say? Stay with me? Don't go? Don't leave me? What do I say? What CAN I say?!_  
_

**_And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're never gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby.  
_**

We're back in normal time. There IS no time. No time to think. No time to say what needs to be said. No time. She's holding you tight now. You let go of my hand. Why did you let go? Mikan… Why did you let me go?

**_I ain't gonna cry no, and I won't beg you to stay.  
If you're determined to leave girl, I will not stand in your way.  
_**

I know… This is your decision. But this wasn't MY decision. Don't. Don't look at me with those tears! '_Natsume… please…'_ I won't stop you. How can I? You want to be with her. I want to be with you. I want you to be happy. No. Can't have it both ways can we…

**_But inevitably, you'll be back again. Cause ya know in your heart babe,  
Our love will never end, no.  
_**

Say your goodbyes. They're all waiting for you. Your eyes haven't left mine though. I don't want to see you anymore. It hurts… Everyone is waiting for me to say something. I don't know what to say. _'Natsume…? We'll see each other again. Someday again... I promise...'_

**_You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby.  
_**

I stared at her. I don't want that promise Mikan. I don't want a someday. I want today. Now. This very moment. I don't want you to leave. Don't go. Don't leave me alone. Everyone waits. Hey eyes are begging me to say something. Anything. My lips won't move…

**_And we'll linger on. Time cant erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're never gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby._**

'_Natsume! Say something! Sakura doesn't have time!'_ I can't… _'Baka, tell her! They're coming!'_ I can't tell her… _'Mikan, we don't have time. We have to go! We have to go now!'_ Mikan… I want you to be happy. So I won't burden you. For your sake, I won't tell you…_  
_

**_I know that you'll be back girl. When your days and your nights get a little bit colder, ooohhh  
_**

I can't move. Everything is changing too fast around me. But I'm frozen in this time, without you moving it, I can't go forward. With every step, with every second, you're moving out of my reach. _'Natsume… I promise…'_

**_I know that, you'll be right back. Ooooh! Baby believe me it's only a matter of time._**

'_MIKAN! Let's go!'_ No… Don't take her away from me. That woman is grasping her tight. _'Teleport out of here now you two!' _Mikan! _'Natsume!'_ She stretched her hand out towards me. I instinctively took a step forward. DON'T TAKE HER AWAY!

**_You'll always be a part of me. I'm part of you indefinitely.  
Girl don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby._**

I watched her slowly disappear. It's funny… Everything seems so blurry. Something was trailing down my cheek. I reached up to brush it away and was surprised to feel the wetness. What is this? Tears? Why…

**_And we'll linger on. Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're never gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my,....my baby...._**

I stared right into her eyes. From the moment she started to disappear until she was completely gone, I won't take my eyes off hers. Mikan, those tears streaming down your face… Stop. Don't cry for me. Smile. You of all people…You must always smile. _'Natsume… I love you…'_

**_You'll always be a part of me (you will always be).  
I'm part of you indefinitely. Girl don't you know you can't escape me.  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby._**

She was almost gone. I stumbled towards her. Mikan…Mikan! Those words… They felt like an explosion of light in my emptiness. I have to tell her. I have to let her know. 'MIKAN!' I frantically try to grab her hand but my hand slips through hers. MIKAN!!!!!!!!!!!

**_And we'll linger on (we will linger on). Time can't erase a feeling this strong.  
No way you're never gonna shake me.  
Ooh darling cause you'll always be my baby._**

She's gone. I fall to my knees on the place where she was at not even a few seconds ago. She's gone. I let my tears fall. For me… At the very end. She was smiling. Mikan… _'Natsume…I promise… Someday...Natsume... I love you…'_

**_Always be my baby…"_**

I love you


End file.
